1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a miter saw having a circular saw blade section which is vertically pivotable with respect to a base section and movable in a horizontal direction.
2. Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publications SHO 62-11526 and SHO 62-200401 disclose a miter saw including a base section for mounting a workpiece thereon, a holder standing from the base section, a circular saw blade section having a motor and a circular saw driven by the motor, and a support section for pivotably support the circular saw blade section in a vertical direction. The holder supports a guide bar slidably in a horizontal direction with a front end of the guide bar being attached to the support section. The miter saw cuts the workpiece with circular saw blade, while moving the support section together with the guide bar with respect to the base section.
The circular saw blade section further has a transfer handle used by a user for carrying the miter saw. The user can carry the miter saw by gripping the transfer handle.
However, in the conventional miter saw described above, the guide bar generally protrudes backward from the holder to a large extent. The problem arises that workability of cutting a workpiece by the above miter saw is not good if a wall or an obstacle exists behind the holder.
Generally, the transfer handle is provided at the position deviated from the center of the miter saw in its width direction. Therefore, the weight balance of the miter saw is not so good nor stable when carrying the miter saw. This is inconvenient for the user to carry the miter saw.